<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>站个街 by lala1115</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051581">站个街</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115'>lala1115</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ff14 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala1115/pseuds/lala1115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>男男R要素含有，侮辱歧视性发言可能有<br/>姑且算是工装背心站街梗的发散产物吧，但没多大关系<br/>游戏背景有魔改（比如搓出来的复建物资可交易）<br/>作者没有参与重建，只是开了下任务，全凭印象瞎写<br/>人名是为了方便随手打的，姑且主要角色无种族描写（但也不是鲁加大猫拉拉肥就是了）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A/B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>站个街</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>男男R要素含有，侮辱歧视性发言可能有<br/>姑且算是工装背心站街梗的发散产物吧，但没多大关系<br/>游戏背景有魔改（比如搓出来的复建物资可交易）<br/>作者没有参与重建，只是开了下任务，全凭印象瞎写<br/>人名是为了方便随手打的，姑且主要角色无种族描写（但也不是鲁加大猫拉拉肥就是了）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>年轻的男子没有姓名，他的肤色与大多数工人相比白皙了不少，但要与伊修加德那群贵族相比却又深上一些，倒也不像是尘土染上的颜色，却也不像是日晒造成的。没人知道男子从何而来，将去往何处，他和在天穹街的其他人一样，日复一日穿着简单的背心工作服，只是一个重建工人而已。<br/>流言最开始是从宝杖市场传出的，因为重建最近伊修加德市场上总是人头攒动，工人们带着自己的产品与人互相交易，而人多的地方自然就有八卦，其中一个便是关于这个男子的。来到这边的工人们一部分是为生活所迫，一部分是当地流民，还有一些则是过路的冒险者，但不管是谁大家总是和平相处，开工前一起研究技艺交换材料，下工后往往相约一起喝上一杯，唯独这个男人与他们不同，他很少与人交流，也从来不见他来市场采购什么素材，更没有离开天穹街外出采集，然而每天他都能顺利完成任务指标。有人觉得他或许是带上了足够多的素材才来这里，也有人觉得他一定是趁着大家喝醉的时候偷了大家的素材，随后市场上便传出了模棱两可的流言。<br/>“那家伙可是个真正的婊子……”最开始说这话的是一位鲁加族的男性，他身材高大无比，站在人面前总能挡去不少风雪。<br/>“我昨天也看见了，他在酒馆后面的小巷里……”接上话的是一位拉拉菲尔族的工人，从声音判断似乎是为女性，小巧的身子总是搭配着许多肢体语言，她装作低声说话的样子，说出的话语却是周围数人都能听清楚的音量，“我看到他和一位精灵族的冒险者在厮混，完事后还从那人手里拿了一把麦秆！”<br/>“啊，说起来他今天的确是做了许多扫把。”一旁的猫魅族也加入了话题，“嘿！大个子！你说他是个婊子，你是不是......？”<br/>大个子的鲁加族笑着摆了摆手，糊弄着把话题翻了过去，流言便这么传开了。<br/>工人们开始称呼那位男子为母狗，而他可以随便被人上这件事也渐渐广为人知，工地上不少工人都曾经使用过他发泄性欲，当然这其中也不乏一些女性工人，那些经历便也成了工人们茶余饭后的有一个话题。工人们谈论他的技术，他的使用感受，偶尔还会有人炫耀般地说自己不曾花费任何就上了他，这似乎暗中成了一种较量和比拼，一个天穹街广为人知的小秘密。<br/>哈里森是在来到天穹街的第二天知道这个秘密的，他和其他工人不同，并不是迫于生计才来到了这里，只是个闹离家出走又恰好钱财全都被挥霍一空的小少爷罢了，话虽如此，但既然来到了这，那夜和所有人一样需要干活了，虽然不太会制作什么东西，但是采集鉴别材料的水准却是相当一流，自然也就和其他手艺工人搭上了伙。<br/>“嘿，哈里森！昨天和你说的原石你搞到手了么？”搭伙的猫魅族男性走了过来，一手拍着他的肩膀，一边看着他面前那大包小包的东西。<br/>“老规矩，五五开，记得把东西给我。”哈里森从角落里掏出了一个包裹，里面放着的是各种形状大小类似的石头。猫魅族又看了边上一眼，那边也放了一个袋子，袋口没有束上，里面都是一些残缺不完整的边角料。<br/>“我一直很好奇，你那些边角料都怎么处理的？倒也不是不能用。”<br/>“累积到一定程度就去丢了，质量太差了，没什么人愿意花相同的价钱来买这些的。”<br/>猫魅族男子索性蹲在了一旁，看着哈里森分拣包裹。哈里森长得一般，但或许是因为出生不错，所以看起来要比他们这些工人有气质一些，脾气也不好，现在虽然已经习惯了天穹街的环境与生活，但刚来的时候总是发着少爷脾气，导致根本没人理睬他，最后还是自己和另外几位工人发现了他能搞来不少不错的材料，才渐渐融入了进来，偶尔的哈里森依旧会少爷脾气发作，不过工人们已经习惯了他这样，便也不管那么多了。<br/>“你有没有听他们说起那个，‘母狗’的事情？”猫魅族在一旁低声说道。<br/>“那是什么？天穹街还有狗么？”哈里森看起来对此事完全不知，并且兴趣也不大的样子。<br/>“‘男妓’你知道吧？类似于那种，不过他不收钱，只收材料，或许你可以把这些边角料给他，然后干他一炮！”猫魅族抖了抖耳朵，看起来心情很好。<br/>哈里森一瞬停下了手里的工作，他的脸有些红了，一时不知做什么反应才好，然后下一秒又突然大声喊道：“什么‘男妓’！我怎么可能去上一个野鸡？！！”喊完之后哈里森才发现自己的声音似乎太大了，周围的工人们都抬起头注视着这边，低声笑了起来，还有一些看热闹不怕事多的人在那边吹起了口哨。<br/>“我就这么随便一说，你激动什么！”连一旁的猫魅族男性都忍不住笑了起来，“他每晚都会在酒馆后头的小巷子里，也不怕冷，整天穿着件贴身的工作背心，长得倒是不错，比我们白净多了。你去试试，你会喜欢的。”说完后猫魅族站起身，肩上甩着那袋子原石，哼着歌走了。<br/>哈里森一脸莫名其妙，还有一些因为引起注目而导致的脸红，虽然现在落魄，但好歹自己也算是个富贵人家的小少爷，只要回到家里，管他男人女人还不都是花点小钱就能招来一堆，排队等着爬他床的人可不在少数，再落魄也不能去上来路不明的野鸡呀，他晃了晃头，继续了手头上的工作。<br/>夜晚降临后的天穹街似乎更冷了，工人们结束了一天的工作纷纷裹上了厚实的外套，勾肩搭背朝酒馆走去，哈里森其实不太喜欢这种活动，但今晚他却鬼使神差的一起去了，他才不会承认自己是在期待一场偶遇，只是觉得这夜实在是太冷了些，不喝些酒恐怕是睡不着了。从酒馆出来的时候已经是深夜了，伊修加德对于工人们的上工时间要求，所以他们也常常喝到半夜，第二天日上三竿的时候才开始工作。哈里森与伙伴们一一告别后，沿着酒馆后头的小巷子往住处走去，这夜没有下雪，空气都是干燥的，像那些堆弃在一旁的木材，他走过一处暗巷的时候突然听到了巷子深处传来的一声浅浅的呻吟，那声音很是勾人，低低浅浅，却又似乎没有压抑，在这个寂静的夜晚里格外清晰。他站在墙角边，伸出头往小巷深处看去。月亮还被遮挡在云层之后，只有小巷里一点点的星火照亮了一小块空间。那似乎是两具男性的肉体，一具正坐在木箱上，那点星火是他嘴里叼着的烟，另一个人则跪在木箱前，低着头做些什么，哈里森看不真切，白日里猫魅族的话语却在耳边响起了，那是“母狗”，他确信。<br/>月亮从云层后探了出来，照亮了这一小块地区，男人嘴里的香烟落下烟灰，掉在了他精壮结实的小腹上。哈里森看清了，坐在木箱上的男子只穿着一件工装背心，似乎并不怕冷，他双腿打开，裤子早已不见踪迹，那背心也已经被卷到了胸前，露出了大片的胸腹部肌肉，一只男性的手正在他胸前不住抚摸，还时不时揪起乳头，引来又一声喘息，男人长得确实白净，头发有点长了，遮住了半张脸，哈里森看不清他的眼神，伏在他腿间的男人这是抬起了头，那个男人哈里森见过，是经常向他讨买木材的工人。男人伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，又张开口往自己手掌和对方腹部吐了些什么液体，那些液体一部分被抹在了母狗腹部，还有一部分随着手的动作探入了身体的下方，草率的几下润滑后男子便褪下了自己的裤子，掏出了自己的性器，那性器不大，哈里森觉得与自己的比起来逊色不少，有种奇怪的骄傲感。性器就这么直接的捅入了“母狗”的身体里，“母狗”发出了一声满足的呻吟，他的双腿缠上了身前男人的腰，因为嘴上还叼着烟，所以无法张开嘴大声喊叫，手指探入了身前人的头发里，扭动着腰肢迎合着，月光落在他的脸上，照亮了他隐藏在长长刘海下的蓝色眼睛，那双眼睛可不像他嘴上叫的那么动情，看起来似乎并没有什么愉悦与快感，他分着神一边晃动身子一边向巷子外看去，恰巧对上了哈里森的双眼，男人笑了笑，视线又沿着哈里森的肉体一路往下，最后落在了哈里森的裤裆上，哈里森这才发现自己已经硬了。他急急忙忙躲回墙角后，褪下裤子将性器暴露在了冰冷干燥的空气中，右手握着疯狂撸动，巷子中的“母狗”似乎丢掉了香烟，叫声一声比一声浪荡起来，传进了哈里森的耳朵里，他干脆闭上眼，幻想着自己正插在“母狗”身体里，那双蓝色的眼睛正轻蔑地看着自己，燃尽的烟火落在裸露的躯体上，有些烫人，他的身上一定是劣质香烟的味道，在整个做爱过程之中都萦绕着无法散开，他忍不住挺起了腰，坚硬炙热的性器在手掌中摩擦，他听到小巷内的人发出了一声细长的呻吟，于是也射了自己一手精液。哈里森看着自己的手掌发愣，射精的快感让他的大脑一时间无法思考，他无法理解自己的行为，也无法去细考自己到底做了什么，小巷中传来了衣物摩擦和对话的声音。<br/>“东西我丢这了，再会。”这是那个像自己采买木料的男人的声音，对方没有多做停留，直接走出了小巷，并没有注意到一旁的哈里森。又过了一会，小巷里想起了脚步声与火柴声，“母狗”又点了一根烟，缓缓走到了哈里森的面前。他赤着脚，没穿裤子，只批了一件外套，内里全空，哈里森现在近距离的看到了这具肉体，肌肤在月光的照耀下更加白皙了，肌肉分布均匀，腹肌轮廓明显，是一具经常锻炼才会拥有的肉体，他又低头往下看了下去，男人双腿结实细长，显得十分有力，他突然觉得这男人很适合做龙骑士，细高又均匀的身材往往同时兼具敏捷与力量，他看向了男人的双腿之间，那根东西上还沾着些许液体，半勃起着，那是一根很漂亮的性器，尺寸不算很大，但绝对也能让不少人在这根东西上欲仙欲死。<br/>“你有什么？进来看看？”男人轻笑了一声，叼着烟让他吐字有些含糊不清，声音是常年抽烟的人所特有的沙哑，却很适合今夜这个干燥的空气。他伸出手抚上了哈里森的性器，那根才刚刚射过一次的玩意儿此时又再一次生机勃勃得立了起来，在裤子前顶起了一个小帐篷，还润湿了一些布料。他抓起哈里森的手，那手心里还有刚才哈里森射出的精液，黏糊糊的，哈里森想收回手，男人却不让，直接将人拉进了暗巷里，借着月光，哈里森看到了先前男人射出的精液正沿着“母狗”的大腿流下。<br/>“把你的东西拿出来。”“母狗”又坐上了那个箱子，手指间拿着香烟，饶有兴趣的看着哈里森。<br/>哈里森急急忙忙从兜里掏出那些边角料，事出突然，他并没有带来许多。“除了这些我还有很多的，或者你需要什么，我去找给你也行！”<br/>“我说的是，把你这里的东西拿出来。”对方又一次笑出了声，伸出一只脚踩上了哈里森的裤裆，那根性器早已股涨到了极致，根本经不住挑拨，惹的哈里森直接闷哼了一声。“我不喜欢给人口交，所以还请你自己拿出来。”说话间又舔去了刚才蹭到自己手上的哈里森的精液，他看着哈里森慌忙脱裤子的样子，突然来了些兴趣。<br/>“你多大了？”<br/>“18。”<br/>“真不错，都说十七八岁的男人的鸡巴是最硬的，刚才那家伙阳痿，根本没用。”他说着调整了一下自己的姿势，自己用双手掰开了后穴，那地方像是还没从上一场性事从缓和过来一样，白色的精液混在粉色的肠肉中，吞吞吐吐的。哈里森突然有些生气，自己竟不是他第一个客人这点让他有些着急了，他扶着自己的性器，想着反正面前人刚结束一场，又是个万人骑的婊子，便直接捅了进去。男人的肠道里湿润炙热，和这天气完全不同，他身上有着自己想象中烟草的味道，却并不是十分劣质的那种，闻起来像是自己父亲曾经抽过的类型。他贪婪的索取着，不断亲吻和舔舐对方的身体，他喜欢对方的腹肌，用舌头沿着轮廓画了好几圈。“母狗”一边笑着一边喘息，毫无疑问，哈里森把他干的非常爽，粗长的性器长驱直入直接进入了深处，他不断大叫着，却没有说过任何停下的话语，只是像是不满足一样扭动着腰肢不断贴近，像是要把那根性器生吞活吃一般。哈里森粗暴的用双手打开对方的大腿，开到了一个几乎要平直的程度，而对方的手像是无处借力，只能牢牢揪着自己的外套，“母狗”的性器在自己的T恤和对方自己的肚子上不断摩擦，留下了一条长长的水渍，哈里森不喜欢对方性器曾在自己身上的感觉，于是他抽出些许，只将头部埋在了对方的身体里，他掰着人的身子把对方翻了个身，有抬起了对方的一条腿挂在自己身上，这下“母狗”的姿势可就真的像条狗了。<br/>鬼使神差的他开了口，带着不屑与愤怒说道：“嘿，你不是狗么，给本少爷叫两声？”一边说着一边又狠狠顶了进去，他每一下都发了狠，顶的人都快撞上墙去了。<br/>对方的烟都快叼不住了，却又不肯丢掉，只能一手撑着墙壁一手取下了烟，那被压抑在喉咙口的喘息瞬间突破了牢笼，他早被干哭了，那盯着敏感点猛撞所带来的快感根本无法承受，就连前端都在被翻身的瞬间流出了些许精液。他一边大叫一边穿插了两声狗叫，还笑嘻嘻的转过头，问道：“少爷，喜欢不？”<br/>对方带着泪痕的脸再次惹恼了哈里森，他其实也不知道自己在气些什么，只是更加发狠的操干着面前的人，像是要把他钉入墙壁里一样。“母狗”裸露着的上半身暴露在空气里，寒冷的空气激的他乳头挺立，又被哈里森不断往墙上推，乳头和性器都蹭上了那粗粝的墙面，他可怜巴巴的叫着疼，可身后人像是发狂的公狗，根本不理会他的叫唤，他在前后夹击的疼痛与快感里高潮了，先前一次性爱再加上刚才翻身的时候他今天已经射了三次，早就没东西可以射出了，他仰着头发出无声的喘息，眼泪和口水都不受控制的流出，数秒后他感觉到自己的肠道内又被注入了新的液体，年轻人射精量不少，按着他射了好一会才拔出，后穴根本容不下这些，随着性器的抽离不少液体一起流了出来。哈里森想要抽离，他终于回过了神，急急忙忙就想离开这个地方，却被男人抓住了手，男子朝他脸上吐了口烟，拿起香烟摁灭在了哈里森裸露在外的脖颈上，哈里森疼得“嘶”了一声，他想揍面前这人一顿，却在看见对方泪痕与笑容混杂的脸的时候又下不去手了。<br/>“下次给我带些好的吧。”或许是激烈的性爱让他叫了太多声，也或许是一直张着嘴声带受了凉，哈里森看着“母狗”点烟的样子想——他的声音似乎更加沙哑了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>